


I kept your tie

by VictorianLesbian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianLesbian/pseuds/VictorianLesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was dead. She had died in her arms during a battle, hit in the back and wounded beyond repair. Vastra's blood froze in her veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kept your tie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Sillables of time" community challenge on livejournal.

She was dead. She had died in her arms during a battle, hit in the back and wounded beyond repair. Vastra run up to her immediately, killing, clawing the heart out of the assailant's chest. Her blood froze in her veins, from the girl's back copious amounts of red liquid poured out. Vastra tried to stop the wound as her own hands were quickly becoming red with blood.  
«Jenny, Jenny!» She kept screaming the young girl's name who lay in her arms, barely breathing.  
The human softly touched the Silurian's face.   
«It's ok, it's ok.» She tried to smile even though Vastra knew the situation was desperate.  
«Don't leave me Jenny, you have to hold on, do you understand me? You have to wait for the Doctor to get here, you'll see, he'll find a solution.» She kept trying to keep her awake while caressing her face and hair, dropping soft kisses on her forehead.  
«It's ok.» Jenny struggled to speak through the excruciating pain radiating from her back.  
«Shh, shh… don't talk, I'll take care of everything, I promise you.» Vastra spoke frantically, agitation in her chest mixed with the understanding of the situation gravity working in tandem against her ability to stay rational.  
«I've been happy... all those years, with you.» The girl looked peaceful, she knew there was nothing more to be done for her, but she still had so many things she wished she could say to Vastra, who on the other hand, was unwilling to admit defeat.  
«There will be many more years, my love, you'll see.» No, she was unwilling to give up and Jenny should have done the same.  
«You've been my safe heaven.. my happiness... my rock... the love of my life.» The sentence ended in a whisper while Vastra kept dropping soft kisses on the back of her hand.  
«And you were and will always be mine. You cannot leave me.» The silurian knew that was a distinct possibility, but not right than. It should have happened many many years from then, both too tired and old to fight any longer. Instead Jenny was dying in the prime of her life.  
«I love you Vastra. You have to be strong, keep living. You have to promise me.» She managed to whisper with a smile on her lips and a single tear running down her bloodied cheek.  
«No, I will not promise you anything. You have to live, do you understand me? I love you so much Jenny.» She managed to say with a knot at her throat before bending down for one last kiss, before Jenny left her alone to walk the Earth.

Everyday since Jenny had been gone was unbearable. Everything had lost its meaning, every action useless and everyone insignificant. She had spent days and days laying on the floor at home, unable to move from the exact moment she had first realized she had come home for the first time without her precious Jenny.   
They had buried her in the cemetery, many were gathered to bid her goodbye but she didn't care. She hadn't spoken to anyone, she had simply stayed under her black veil while Jenny was being swallowed by the dark ground. Then she had turned around and had left. That wasn't her Jenny anymore. Her lovely lively wife always ready to berate her and then kiss her with so much tenderness, the one who made love to her or gave her the cold shoulder for days on end because of her antisocial behavior. The one who was so shy and reserved in public but who was willing to set her deepest darkest fantasies free in the bedroom.  
Jenny who loved her no matter her faults and her uncommon appearance, that same girl who had shyly spoken to her the first time they had been under the same roof and whom after a while had become so essential, now was no more.  
She was unable to cry and she started resenting humans for their ability to do simply that. Maybe that way she could have found a moment of solace in the immense despair she was feeling, but there were no tears for her or her beloved.   
She hadn't allowed anyone to get near her, not even the Doctor. It was all his fault, after all: he was the one who had put Jenny inside her heart.   
She only wanted to be left alone. It would have been easy, she simply would have had to let herself die to meet with Jenny again in the afterlife.  
Unfortunately the Doctor thought differently and got forcefully with the Tardis right inside her home. Vastra dragged herself to her chair, all the while scowling at her unwanted guest.  
«I called for you and you let her die! Where were you when we needed you?» Vastra's angry tone was the first sound to escape her lips in days, but the Doctor didn't back down.  
«There was nothing more I could do for her.» Tried to justify himself the time lord. His only answer an attack from the silurian's tongue he had to dodge.  
«There must have been! You brought her back many other times, why was this one so different?» The Silurian stood tall, towering above the Doctor in all her rage.  
«The wound was mortal, there is nothing I can do in those cases, I couldn't save her.» He tried to explain.  
«She was with child.» Vastra was completely destroyed.  
«I know. You had wanted one for so long. But now Jenny wouldn't want to see you like this.» He tried to get her to reason, to react, but it was useless.  
«What do you know what she would have wanted?» Her tone was challenging and bitter.  
«I know she loved you more than anything and that this is not the woman she married. You're a warrior Vastra, snap out of it!» The Doctor kept trying to get her to come out of her stupor but the reptile knew she would never get back to the woman she was before. She held in her hand a blue cloth and then brought it to her lips.  
«Do you see this? It's all I have left of her.» She said dejectedly as the Doctor nodded.  
And as the Tardis disappeared again with his precious cargo one last breath got passed Vastra's lips.  
«I kept your tie, Jenny.»

**Author's Note:**

> written by: VictorianLesbian  
> translated by: Spooky85


End file.
